Greeting cards have been purchased for decades to accompany a gift as a way to present a thoughtful sentiment to a recipient and to personalize the gift giving experience. Often times purchasers of greeting cards must send the card to the recipient through the mail. In those instances, the sender must either package the gift and greeting card together in a separate box or forego send a gift with the greeting card. Mail regulations limit the size of an object that may be placed in standard greeting card envelopes. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to send a gift larger than normally allowed in a greeting card.